


Merry Christmas

by Squarepeg72



Series: Tis the Season [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione has plans for their first Christmas together … What gift will Loki find under the tree? What gift will she receive?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Music: These arms of Mine by Otis Redding, Stay by The Hurts, Dig Down Deep by Marc Cohn

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/33325666830/in/album-72157681856640296/)

Whiskey eyes look out the window  
White flakes fall from the sky  
Wishes sent to the heavens  
Wonder fills her heart

Emerald eyes gaze into space  
Earthly smells fill his senses  
Expectations drive emotions  
Everything fills his heart

Invitation sent to the heavens  
Instinct drives her actions  
Include him in everything  
Inspiration fills her heart

Response sent into space  
Reality comes from dreams  
Rushing to the Rainbow  
Relief fills his heart

Preparation fills her time  
Packages fill the space under the tree  
Precious gifts waiting to be given  
Peace fills her heart

Anticipation fills his time  
An unknown awaits him  
Another chance to make things right  
Angst fills his heart

Marking time looking to the heavens  
Movies of the past play through her head  
Mistakes and memories play in a loop  
Motivation fills her heart

Dropping through the heavens  
Desire for her rushes through him  
Determination to right his mistakes  
Devotion fills his heart

Running into the night  
Relief pounds through her veins  
Racing to his side  
Rising tension fills her heart

Landing in the snow  
Love leaps in his mind  
Leaning into her embrace  
Longing fills his heart

Dragging breath through her lungs  
Desire for him rushes through her  
Determination to win him  
Devotion fills her heart

Racing through the snow  
Ragged breaths leave his lungs  
Rushing inside her home  
Rising tension fills his heart

Sitting in the floor  
Savoring his presence  
Silence fills the spaces  
Solace fills her heart

Pacing the floor  
Pondering her presence  
Panic fills the spaces  
Pride fills his heart

Patting the floor beside her  
Pleading with her eyes for him to join her  
Pleasure fills the space between  
Patience fills her heart

Sliding down to the floor beside her  
Surprise fills his eye  
Silence fills the space between  
Soothing his beating heart

Reaching for his hand  
Resting her hand on his chest  
Releasing the buttons on his shirt  
Raising questions in his eyes

Reaching for her face  
Resting his hand on her thigh  
Releasing her gift from his hand  
Raising awareness in her eyes

Touching lips explore  
Telling stories without speaking  
Testing his resolve with her fingers  
Teasing her way to his heart

Touching fingers explore  
Teasing her nipples through her shirt  
Testing her resolve with his lips  
Teasing his way to her heart

Sliding her hands into his pockets  
Searching for his taste with her tongue  
Seizing his gasp in her mouth  
Scorching his soul with her kiss

Sliding his hands under her shirt  
Searching for the clasp to free her breast  
Seizing her nipple in his mouth  
Scorching her body with his kiss

Freeing his hard length from his pants  
Feeling her way to his body  
Forcing him to lay by the tree  
Freezing his body with her touch

Feeling her lips on his cock  
Forcing a groan from his throat  
Feeling her worship his body  
Freezing her soul with his touch

Stripping his clothes from his skin  
Sucking and licking her way to his mouth  
Straddling his hips  
Searching for her body’s relief

Stripping her clothes from her body  
Searching for her taste with his tongue  
Sliding his fingers into her body  
Searching for his soul’s sanctuary

Tearing at his hair with her fingers  
Teasing his skin with nips and kisses  
Trusting the rhythm of his caress  
Turning her body to receive his

Tasting his way down her body  
Tumbling deeper into her scent  
Teasing her breasts with his lips  
Turning into her body

Gasping for breath  
Gripping his hips as he slides home  
Gliding hands over his hard planes  
Glowing in his love

Gripping her hips as he moves  
Gasping for breath as her body draws him in  
Gliding deep as he nips at her neck  
Glowing in her heat

Tumbling through pleasure  
Twisting her body to meet his thrusts  
Trading tension for release  
Trusting his body to lead

Thrusting through pleasure  
Trusting her touch on his body  
Twisting feelings riding his release  
Tumbling into her forever

Brushing his hair from his face  
Breathing shallow and slow  
Blessing flow from her lips  
Breaking the walls around his heart

Brushing his hands along her cheek  
Breathing her scent in deep  
Blessing freeze his fingers  
Building love in his heart

“Presents don’t always come in boxes, my dear”  
Pleading words fall from her lips  
Patiently waiting for the glow in his eyes  
Peace fills her heart

“Presents don’t always have to be big, my love”  
Placing kisses on her brow  
Patiently he slips a ring on her finger  
Peace settles in his heart


End file.
